Without You There's No Me
by LadyCizzle
Summary: When Steve realizes his feelings for Danny are more than friendly he decides to transfer Danny back to HPD for his own safety.  But even the best intentions can have disastrous outcomes and Steve is about to find out the hard way.  McDanno Oneshot


**Summary: I'm back again. Seriously, did you ever doubt for one second that I wouldn't be back. I told you I wrote three prompts. Anyways don't really have much to say except I'm going out of my mind in this house and posting along with writing is the only thing keeping me sane. Don't you just hate that. Well enough of my boring commentary, go forth and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the After Holiday Prompt Fest: Prompt 11: <em> Steve is worried he's going to get Danny killed, so he gets him transferred back to HPD. Then Danny gets hurt during a routine traffic stop, and Steve realizes he's been an idiot and needs Danny with him.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O does not belong to me. This idea however is all mine and if the writers and CBS want to use it, well then, all they have to do is ask.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Over on LJ there is this wonderful writer by the name of <span>huntress69<span> and it was her who beta'd this story for me. Seriously she was amazing and I dedicated this fic to her. Also dedicated to ciaimpala who requested the prompt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Without You There's No Me<strong>

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple bust.<p>

That was until one of the henchmen recognized Danny from his days of working with the HPD.

The moment they went in bullets went flying.

Steve, being Steve, rushed in head first, ignoring Danny's cries to be careful as he followed Steve's footsteps.

They split up, each going after their set of bad guys as the boss of the operation tried to get away. If only he knew that Chin and Kono were outside waiting for him. Steve shot the final henchmen who tried to get away and raced to find Danny. He found him, sprawled out on the floor in a sea of dead bodies.

Everything around Steve started to blur as he ran to Danny's side. He didn't even hear the rush of HPD officers' storm into the room as they began to process the scene. All Steve could focus on was Danny.

His breath hitched in his thought at the sight of Danny's closed eyes and labored breathing. Dropping down his knees, he grabbed Danny's shirt and ripped it open.

"Son of a bitch!" shrieked Danny as his eyes opened just in time to see Steve rip off his shirt. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"You're wearing a vest."

"Of course I'm wearing a vest. As if I would go into any situation with you without Kevlar as my backup, I don't think so," Danny replied, groaning out the last part as he sat up. "You know this is your fault right."

Steve didn't hear him. Instead he was too focused on the vest and the bullet lodged in it; the bullet that would have hit Danny's heart if not for the vest. In that moment he realized he could have lost Danny; the man who pushed his buttons and made him want to commit murder. Yet, at the same time, the man who pushed him to be a better person; to think more like a person instead of a soldier.

Danny Williams was the man he was starting to love.

"Hey McGarrett, you in there?" Danny asked when Steve remained silent but continued staring wildly at him. There was a look in Steve's eyes that he couldn't exactly place but it was filled with vast ranges of emotion.

Steve managed to pull himself out of his thoughts and looked down at his partner who was now rubbing his chest. He had no doubt that Danny's chest was sore. The vest may have stopped the bullet but it didn't impede the pain. At the velocity the bullet was traveling Steve wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise already forming on Danny's chest.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Good because for a moment there I thought I'd lost you."

'You have no idea,' thought Steve as he helped Danny up. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Danny gave Steve a nod. "Yeah," he sighed. "Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all. I know you were off in your own world somewhere, a place I know for a fact I never want to be, but you did hear me when I said this was all your fault."

"I know Danny," Steve replied somberly as his gaze drifted down to his feet. "I know."

Danny was taken back, startled. It was rare that Steven actually admitted that anything was his fault, including incidents just like this one so for him to take the blame stunned Danny. Admittedly, Danny really didn't blame Steve for any of it. No one was to blame for the bad guys actually knowing they were cops.

"Okay, that's it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I'm fine."

"Bull," barked Danny. "First, you look like someone just ran over your puppy and second you agree with me about this entire situation being your fault. That is not the Steve McGarrett I know because that Steve McGarrett would have immediately come up with ten million reasons as to why this was not his fault. He'd still be wrong of course but you, at least you'd be trying."

Steve was unable to contain himself any longer as his head whipped up and he hissed at his partner. "Damn it Danny, you got shot!"

Danny shrugged in response. "And?" he prompted.

"And," scoffed Steve. "You saying 'and' about getting shot. Are you kidding me?"

"Steven I am quite perplexed on what it is you want me to say. It sounds like you want me to be angry with you about what happened."

"Danny you yelled at me for nearly an hour when you got shot the first time we met. How else am I supposed to react to your non-reaction?"

"Did I not say this was your fault?" Danny pointed out, hoping to get Steve to at least crack a smile. He didn't.

Steve instead shook his head and sighed. "Yeah but it's not the same."

Danny let out a sigh of his own but it was one full of irritation stemming from Steve's attitude. "Okay, I was pissed because less than an hour after meeting you I was shot and fell out a window. You can't fault a guy for being angry during a situation like that."

"So what's so different about now," Steve growled as he crossed his arms. "Why aren't you pissed at me now?" he asked

"Because," Danny smirked. "Now I know what to expect in being your partner. By the way you owe me a new shirt." He didn't say anything else as he walked off and over to Kono and Chin who were collaborating with the HPD

Steve just stood there, stunned by Danny's confession. True, the blond always complained about how his life expectancy dwindled each day on the job with Steve, but Steve always took it with a grain of salt. Now, now he didn't know if he could handle putting Danny in a predicament like this again. Especially since Danny had Grace to think about.

'No,' Steve said sternly to himself as he looked out at his team before his gaze settled on his partner. 'I won't let this happen again.' Pulling out his phone, he dialed one number and was immediately connected to the person he needed to speak to. "Governor Jameson. It's me, McGarrett. I need you to do something for me." 

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this, McGarrett?"<p>

Chin and Kono looked up from the computer screen to see an enraged Danny storm into the main area waving a piece of paper in his hand. Steve on the other hand continued to look down, unfazed by Danny's arrival. He already knew the reason for Danny's anger.

"Danny-" he began without looking up but Danny quickly interrupted him.

"Don't you dare Danny me you arrogant asshole! How dare you transfer me back to the HPD without even asking if it was alright with me?" he hissed as he walked over to Steve and threw the paper at the taller man's chest.

Kono and Chin looked at Steve, twin expressions of shock covering their faces. They hadn't seen Danny and Steve since the bust the other day, Steve granting them a day off to recover, but they had the impression that everything was fine between the two partners. Especially since Danny hardly yelled at Steve after he got shot.

"Boss what's going on-" began Kono only to be interrupted by Steve.

"To be fair Danny I didn't ask you for your consent in the beginning. I simply told you that you were going to be my partner," Steve answered nonchalantly. "Don't really see a difference."

"I swear to freaking God if you don't stop with the sarcastic smug ass replies I'm gonna punch you in the face," growled Danny angrily. "I thought you liked being partners with me."

"I do Danny...I mean I did. I really did."

But he wasn't hearing it. Danny was now on the rampage and showed no signs of stopping. "Then please tell me why I got a call from the Chief over at HPD this morning asking me if I had a preference when it came to partners. Of course, me being the sane person that I am, had no idea what he was talking about so I drove down to the station where the Chief showed me the fax. A fax that states I am to be reassigned back to the HPD under the authority of the Governor and one Steven J. McGarrett."

While Danny stopped momentarily to take a breath, Steve thought it was time to tell Danny the reason for the transfer request. "Danny I know you're pissed-"

"See that's where you're wrong because I am beyond pissed. I am so far from pissed that what I'm feeling isn't even on a scale," Danny began again.

"But I did this for you," continued Steve as if Danny said nothing at all. "You were shot the other day and if it hadn't been for the vest that bullet would have gone right through your heart."

"But I was wearing a vest!" yelled Danny.

Steve yelled back. "That's not the point! The point is you could have died while I was off playing Rambo and I don't think I could live with myself if something like that happened to you."

"That didn't give you the right to do this," Danny hissed, pointing at the paper on the floor.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm just trying to protect you. That by transferring you back to the HPD I'm doing what's best for you."

"Last time I check you weren't my mother or my father and I was an adult who's perfectly capable of making my own decisions. In case you didn't notice I do not need you making decisions on my behalf."

"I'm your partner, it's my job to look out for you and protect you."

"You're supposed to be watching my ass when we get into trouble, not my interest," snapped Danny, jabbing a pointed finger into Steve's chest.

He hissed at the touch. Not out of pain but at the thought of having Danny that close to him. Steve wanted to savor the moment forever. "Danny I'm-" Steve wanted so much to apologize to Danny and cancel the request because he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing the other man everyday but he couldn't do that. The decision had been made. "I'm not changing my mind Danny," he replied softly as he turned his gaze away from Danny. "This task force is too dangerous for you and it would be better for you and Grace if you didn't work with us anymore. I cannot have your death over my head," he finished with a whisper.

Danny, still too shocked to speak, ran his palms over his face and took a couple of deep breaths hoping to calm himself down. It didn't help. "So that's it," whispered Danny. "You just toss me aside because you're afraid I might get killed one day. What about Kono…and Chin? Are they being fired too because you're too afraid they might get hurt on the job?" Danny chuckled softly as he looked over at his teammates who were standing there trying to process the new information. "Obviously not because they're still standing there, gob-smacked by these turn of events. What's so different about me?"

This was it. His opportunity to tell Danny his true feelings but once again his cowardice stopped him. "Danny please…I-"

"You know what save it. I'll go to my office, pack my things, and hopefully never have to see your stupid face again." Danny stalked off in the same manner he came in and slammed the door to his office.

Once Danny was out of sight, Kono turned her attention to Steve, arms folded and eyes glaring.

"Boss, how could you do that Danny?" she hissed bitterly. "How could you go behind his back like that and do this to him?"

"I'm doing what's necessary for him and this team," he replied back.

"He's a part of this team. We're not the Five-O task force without him."

"Look, this is my task force, I'm the boss, and what I say goes. Danny's being transferred back to the HPD and that's final. I don't care if you don't like it."

She opened her mouth to respond but she found she was too angry. Even being around Steve was starting to be too much for her so instead she turned around to leave, heading to her own office.

Steve watched her leave and let out a heavy sigh. The fallout was to be expected but he didn't know it would hurt this much. Looking over at Chin, the only one who didn't appeared to be upset with him. "Chin, tell me I'm doing the right thing by sending Danny away."

Chin gave Steve a half smile. "I wish I could brah but I can't."

"I just…I don't want to lose him like I lose everyone else. I care him about too much for that."

He nodded, fully aware of Steve's more than friendly feelings towards Danny. Chin was also aware of his boss's fear of losing another loved one. Steve's actions may have seemed unfair but to the Navy SEAL they were deemed necessary. "I know from experience how it feels to push someone away because you're afraid of them getting hurt. I just want you to know that the pain doesn't go away."

All Steve could do was sigh again as he watched Chin leave as well, leaving him alone in the main office area. It wasn't long before he too, made his way to his own office, unable to see Danny leave one final time. 

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since Danny left and it seemed no one was recovering from his departure. Steve became more irritable than ever. If he wasn't yelling or snapping at everyone he was shut up in his office. He hadn't had any contact with Danny since the transfer but it wasn't enough to keep the thoughts of the blond at bay. Steve slowly found himself going crazy with guilt, longingly, lust, and a number of other bottled up emotions.<p>

If it didn't involve a case, Kono avoided Steve at all cost. Shooting Steve glares at every turn when she wasn't muttering sarcastic remarks and insults under her breath. Steve did his best to ignore it but it was starting to grate on his nerves. Chin did his best to be a bridge between the two but his efforts proved to be futile.

Steve was currently sitting in his office trying to do something but he was unable to. His thoughts often drifted to one about Danny and it didn't help that Kono kept glaring at him. He couldn't take it anymore and finally stood up and walked over to the door. "Kono," he called out. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is it about a case?" she asked without looking up from the computer screen.

"Well…no."

"Then I'm going to have to say no…Boss. I'm busy."

He let out a sigh. "Kono please, can we talk about this?"

Kono finally looked up, glare in her eyes as she folded her arms. "Why, finally pulled your head out of your ass?"

"Kono-"

"No, I need to know if you're going to go on another bull headed rampage and I find myself fired."

"I'm not going to fire you Kono."

"How can I be sure? You fired Danny."

"I didn't fire Danny!" He paused for a moment to gain his composure and let out a deep breath. "I transferred Danny for a reason. One you may not understand but the reason is valid I promise."

Kono rolled her eyes at the comment. "Care to elaborate," she asked scoffing.

Steve rubbed his face with his hand before replying. "When Danny got hit in the chest it made me realize that what we do is dangerous, very dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous. It's our job as the police to put ourselves in life or death situations, to keep criminals off the street, and this island safe."

"But Danny has more to lose than any of us. He has a daughter who deserves to have her father watch her grow up. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of me."

"So you're saying that Danny's life is more important than ours."

He realized how his explanation sounded and immediately regretted the way it came out. Walking over to the rookie, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. "No Kono that's not what I meant."

"Good because that's bull and you know it. You transferred Danny not because you're worried about him but because you're in love with him and just the thought of him dying terrifies you. You don't think you'd be able to handle it."

Steve glared at the young woman. "How did you know?"

"I'm a woman idiot," scoffed Kono. "It's in my genes to know these things."

"You and Chin both," muttered Steve as he let out a sigh. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, falling for Danny it just happened and now-" He paused to take another deep breath and exhale. "You're right; I am scared of Danny dying because of me so I did the only thing I could."

"Pushed him away. God Boss when are you going to let down those walls of yours and let someone in."

"Danny doesn't share my feelings."

Kono mumbled something along the lines of idiot in pidgin under her breath and shook her head. In that moment she wished she could knock some sense into her boss using her patented right hook but instead she inhaled deeply. "Just because you transferred Danny back to HPD doesn't make his life any less dangerous," she said finally after a small moment of silence. "He's still a cop. It's what he signed up for."

Steve could only frown somberly and shake his head. "It doesn't matter. I know for a fact he'll never forgive me for what I did."

Kono started to respond when Chin came running over to them, panic all over his face. "Guys we need to get down to the hospital right away," he stated, chest heaving up and down.

"What...why?"

"Danny's been shot."

"What!" Steve screeched.

"How?" Kono asked, terrified.

"Apparently he pulled over this guy for speeding unaware that the driver had a warrant out for his arrest," Chin explained. "Before Danny could make it to the window, the guy pulled out a gun and started shooting. Danny was able to subdue the gunman but in the process he was shot in the shoulder."

Steve didn't ask anything else as he ran to his office, grabbed his keys, and raced out of the building. Chin and Kono right on his heels. 

* * *

><p>They rushed through the hospital, flashing their badges as they inquired any information regarding Danny. The nurses, who were used to the Five-0 team, simply pointed them in the direction they were looking for and went back to their work. The team soon found themselves outside of Danny's door, unsure of who should go in. Finally Kono and Chin shared a look before nodding their heads towards Steve, indicating he should go in first. After all, the two men had unfinished business to contend with.<p>

Danny was sitting on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come back with a clean tee-shirt to put on. He was hoping to be released in the next hour now that his wound was bandaged and he wasn't in any medical danger. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up hoping to see the nurse but instead laid eyes on Steve, someone he hadn't seen in two weeks. "What are you doing here McGarrett?" he growled at the presence of the other man.

Steve stopped suddenly when he noticed a shirtless Danny sitting on the bed. The blond was leaning back against the bed, his left shoulder covered with white bandages. To him, Danny looked a little pale but overall good for a person who had just been shot a few hours earlier. "Chin told us what happened and we came to make sure you were okay."

"As you can see I'm fine. The bullet went clean though and except for the twinge I'll get whenever it rains I'm gonna be just peachy."

"Danny I-"

"Please don't start," Danny interrupted him. He waved his hand and immediately regretted it. Hissing at the pain that shot through his shoulder. Still, it wasn't enough to stop his rant. "I don't really want to hear anything you have to say unless it's 'I'm sorry I'm an asshole and I will do whatever I have to do to get back into your good graces'. You know what, I take that back. Not even saying that will make me forgive you for being a complete and utter jackass."

Steve sighed. "It's okay if you're still mad at me, I understand, but you have to see why I did what I did. I thought I was protecting you Danny. I really did."

"Well you thought wrong, McGarrett, because as you can see you don't control anything. Yes you may have abused your power to get me transferred back to the HPD but in the end it didn't matter because I still got hurt. I got more hurt today than the last time I got shot and it's all your fault."

"Really," scoffed Steve. "You're blaming me for this."

"Yes," nodding Danny. "I am you jackass, because if you wouldn't have transferred me, I would have been at headquarters today instead of driving around, looking for a place to have lunch. Not driving would have kept me from seeing that bastard from running a red light and I wouldn't have felt it was my duty to pull him over. Thus no gun would have been pulled and there wouldn't currently be a hole in my shoulder. Ergo this entire situation was your fault." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "At least with you it was only a graze and nothing more."

Steve was taken aback by Danny's rant. He was amazed at how easily the two of them had fallen back into place. Danny blaming him for everything while he tried to get a word in edgewise. Steve knew it was weird but having Danny yell at him again felt good. Like it was the more natural thing in the world for him. "Danny I don't know what to say."

Fortunately for him Danny did. "How about you tell me the truth? And no bullshit this time either."

He didn't know what possessed him to reply but he suddenly found himself laying it all out on the table. "Okay Danny, you want the truth," he replied. "The truth is I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me for the simple reason is that I'm in love with you."

Steve tightly shut his eyes and waited for the outburst he knew as bound to happen. There was no way Danny was going to take what Steve had just admitted silently. Silence filled the room for so long that Steve was forced to open his eyes. He was shocked to see Danny doing nothing but smirking at him.

"You're serious," finally came Danny's reply as he continued to smirk. "You pushed me away because you're in love with me and scared of losing me. I have to say McGarrett that's the most idiotic thing I ever heard you say."

Steve was too shocked to reply so Danny continued talking.

"I'm sorry. Did you forget that I am a trained detective? That it's my job to detect things for a living. You think I wasn't aware of your feelings for me and the fact that you were secretly wooing me."

This caused Steve to reply. "Wooing you," he scoffed disbelievingly. "I wasn't wooing you."

"Oh yes you were McGarrett, with the invites over to your house to watch the game while throwing back a few beers all the while sitting dangerously close to each other. You taking me out to dinner and actually paying for it. Not bitching about my attire anymore and letting me yell at you for sometimes no reason at all. Actually caring about what's going on in my life with my kid, family and ex-wife. Those, my friend, are signs of wooing."

Steve suddenly found himself waving his own hands around to get his point across. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that you knew this whole time of my feelings for you and you didn't say anything."

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know," stuttered Steve as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Something along the lines of you're flattered but you don't feel the same way."

"Feel the same way...you really are an idiot aren't you," chuckled Danny. "Steve if I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't have allowed myself to be wooed."

Now Steve was really confused. "Danny what-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me?"

"Honestly no. It hadn't occurred to me that you felt the same way."

"Seriously. I let you drive my car, like all the time. Even the times when I picked you up for work I handed over my keys to you and moved to the passenger seat."

Okay Steve had to admit that much was true. The Camaro might have belonged to Danny but Steve found himself driving more times than Danny. "Okay that may be true," he admitted, wagging his finger at Danny. "But then you bitch about how I drive like a maniac."

"I still hand over the keys," pointed out Danny. "Then there's the fact that I let you hang out with Grace, even when the two of you aren't in my presence."

Steve thought about a time three weeks ago when he took Grace to see a movie she really wanted to see. Danny had promised to take her but had come down with a really bad head cold. Not wanting the little girl to be disappointed, Steve offered to take Grace himself and Danny didn't object. In fact he seemed content with his partner and daughter going out. "You trust me that much with Grace," whispered Steve as he gazed longingly into Danny's eyes.

Danny smiled faintly. "If I didn't do you think I would let you anywhere near her, especially after that time in the elevator? I trust you with my daughter because I know there's nothing you won't do to keep her safe."

"I would give my life for her."

"I know you would just like I know you would do anything to keep me safe. Last but not least I let you call me Danno even though I hate it when you do."

"I only say it Danny because-"

"It's a term of endearment I know," finished Danny. "Still doesn't make me hate it less but the past few weeks I realized that I actually missed you saying it. Every time I slapped the cuffs on a bad guy I could hear you in my head saying 'Book' em, Danno'."

"Really?"

He gave Steve a nod. "That's the honest to God truth but tell anybody I said that and I will deny it to the fullest."

They didn't say anything, instead letting silence engulf them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Steve was the first to break the silence. "So even though I was a complete jackass you still want to be with me."

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On the fact that you can handle us working together at the same time," said Danny softly. "I appreciate you looking out for me and all but I love what I do and I know all the risks that entailed with doing what I do. I won't let you shelter me like I'm some invalid incapable of doing my job. I can't be with you if me being a cop is going to be an issue. Why do you think I got divorced?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm still terrified but I now realize that what I did was wrong and I need you in my life as more than just my work partner," Steve replied honestly. "I missed you, Danno."

"Good, because I missed you too," grinned Danny as he slid out of the bed and walked over to Steve. Wrapping his right arm around Steve's waist, he patiently waited for the taller man to get the hint. Eventually he did and before Danny knew it Steve's mouth was latched firmly onto his.

The kiss was soft yet passionate, filled with a wide range of emotions and undying promises. It was enough for both men to realize that this was what they needed to survive the world now. There was no turning back.

Danny tried but failed miserably to hold back the moan that escaped his throat. Hearing this, Steve took the opportunity to open Danny's mouth with his tongue before thrusting it inside. This elicited another moan from Danny and one from himself.

It took all of Steve's willpower not to push Danny onto the bed and ravage him senseless but he had the blond's injury to think about. Not to mention the fact that they were currently standing in a hospital room. Forcing himself to pull away, he rested his forehead against Danny's and smiled. "Since you're kissing me does that mean you forgive me?"

Danny grinned and jabbed Steve in the chest with his finger. "Oh no McGarrett you're not getting off that easily," he smirked evilly. "Before we do anything you're going to transfer me back to Five-0 after you sign an official statement saying you will never do anything like that again. Then you're going to take me out for dinner. No scratch that you're going to take us out for dinner."

"Who's us?"

"Come on in guys," yelled Danny as loudly as he could. Suddenly the door opened and two sheepish looking cousins walked through. Danny had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Kono and Chin who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Chin gave Danny a small wave and smile, Kono doing the same. "Hey brah, we're glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, it's not like we were listening or anything," shrugged Kono nervously. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't in here trying to kill Steve."

Steve scoffed while Danny simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," smirked Danny. "It doesn't matter if you were listening or not. I'm just happy to see you guys, so much so that tonight we are going to celebrate my non death and my reinstatement back to Five-0 with a fancy dinner which Steve will be paying for."

Chin reached out and gave Danny a fist bump and Kono squealed in delight. "Seriously," she grinned. "The Boss caved."

'As if he had a choice,' thought Danny, smiling. "Of course the Neanderthal caved. He knows that if he wants to hit this," pointing down to his ass. "He has to stop being a pigheaded jerk and listen to a voice reason sometimes."

"That voice of reason wouldn't happen to be yours would it."

"Of course," Danny grinned mischievously.

Steve didn't do anything but smile as he gave Danny a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away, grinning and happier than he'd been a very long time. "I can live with that."

This time it was Danny who initiated the third kiss, kissing Steve softly yet passionately. He pulled away finally, needing to breath but kept his arm snugly around Steve's waist. "Oh and by the way you still owe me a new shirt." 

* * *

><p>How did I do. I think out of all my prompts this one was my favorite because I can actually see this happening on the show. Okay if you take out the slashy parts then yeah but why would you, they're the best part. Anyways seriously hoped you liked it and comment if you did. One more prompt to go.<p>

All the world's a stage and I'm the star,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
